empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 67
EMPIRE Episode 67: The War Begins, Season 7 Finale Everest: You will not beat me. ???: Why don't you kill us before we kill you, then. Everest: Gladly! Inferno's ship Mella-Belle: How much longer until we get there? Inferno: About ten minutes. Mella-Belle: Good, because I don't know how much trouble that he's in. Inferno: I'm sure he's fine. Mella-Belle: I hope so. Right before they get onto the continent, they get flown to other ends of the place. Inferno: This isn't good. Mella-Belle: Me and Inferno do better as a team, I have to meet up with him as soon as possible. Chris: Dad! Mella-Belle! Where are you!? ???: Hey kid, where did you come from? Team B Jackal: We're almost there! ???: Almost where? Jackal: Look, you're the one who wanted to come along. We are going to save the Captain. ???: Oh, alright. This crew also gets flown to other sides of the place. ???: Damn it! I need Austin! Jackal: No! I've already lost her! Team C McKenna: We're here guys! Hydra: Action time! Ready partner? Grayson: As I'll ever be. McKenna: Let's go then! Before they get off, they get flown as well. McKenna: Damn it! Hydra: Partner?! Where did you go?! Grayson: Hydra! Back with Everest Everest: Why can't I beat you guys? ???: I guess you rely too much on your power. Everest: But, I did just fine without it before. ???: One that has a power for too long is bound to rely on it. It's just the way it is. Everest: Shut up! I can still win! Inferno Inferno: I guess it's time to start walking then. He starts to walk, but a person drops right in front of him before he gets anywhere. Inferno: Ah! Who are you?! ???: Who are you? Inferno: I asked you first. ???: I'll hit you. Inferno: Great, another woman who wants to hit me. My name is Inferno. ???: You're inferno? Inferno: Yes, I am, who are you? ???: My name is Angel, I'm Austin's girlfriend. Inferno: How long has he known you!? Angel: For a long time. Inferno: Oh, alright, come with me. I'll help you meet up with him. You need to help me look for my wife, though. Angel: Sure, what does she look like? Inferno: About 6'3, black hair, a tattoo on her right arm, and she's a plasma user. Angel: Alright, I'll help you find her. Mella-Belle Mella-Belle: I can't see him anywhere! As soon as she takes a step forward, Jackal lands right in front of her. Mella-Belle: Ah! (she punches him) Jackal: Ow! What did I do?! Mella-Belle: Sorry, you scared me. Jackal: So you guys got split up too, huh? Well, I guess we're all heading toward the same place, so we'll see them at some point and time. Mella-Belle: Alright, but you have to help me look for Inferno, too. Jackal: Fine. (thinking): This is my chance to punch him in the face for what he did. Mella-Belle: Alright, let's go. Chris Chris: Ah! Who are you?! ???: Don't worry, I just wanna kill you! (then Hydra falls on him) Chris: Hydra! Hydra: Hey, kid. Where's your parents? Chris: We got split up. Hydra: You too? Chris: Yea, but we'll find them, I'm sure of it. Hydra: Okay, let's go find them! (then McKenna lands on him) McKenna: What did I just land on? Hydra: Ow.!Can you watch where you're falling! McKenna: I can't control that! (she hits him on the head) Chris: Stop fighting! Let's just find my parents! McKenna: Okay, but only for you.' Chris: Thank you. Inferno and Angel Angel: And that was the first time we met. Inferno (with an annoyed face): Is that so? Angel: Do you want me to tell you more. Inferno (putting his hand over her mouth): Please, no more. Angel (punching Inferno): You could've just asked. Inferno: Let's keep going. They keep walking and they get to the building. Inferno: Well, this looks like the place. Mella-Belle and Jackal Mella-Belle: Well, I can see a building from here, let's go! Then Grayson lands in front of both of them. Mella-Belle: Ah! Let me help you up. Jackal: What?! I get punched and he gets the easy treatment! Mella-Belle: I'll punch you again if you don't stop complaining. Jackal: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Grayson: I'm glad that I'm with you too. At least I know I won't die with two pirate lords on my team. Mella-Belle: Yea, and we were so lucky to get another whiner. Grayson: Hey! I don't complain that much! Mella-Belle: You're doing it now! Grayson: Okay! I'll stop! They walk toward the building. They see Inferno and Angel about to go in. Jackal: Angel! (he runs to her and hugs her) Mella-Belle: Inferno! Inferno: Mella-Belle! (they hug then kiss) Grayson: I feel left out. Inferno: Stop complaining! Grayson: Okay, let's get inside. They all enter the building and see Everest, bleeding a whole bunch. Everest: Aren't you guys a little late? Inferno: Miss me? ???: What a nice reunion. You're all here, which means, I can kill all of you. Mella-Belle: Is that right? Jackal: Yea, you can try, but I doubt it would work. Inferno: By the way, do you know where Chris is, Mella-Belle? Mella-Belle: No, he must have launched somewhere else. Inferno: As long as he's safe. ???: Enough with the parental talk, time to say what I wanted to say! Inferno: Go ahead, dick head. ???: I wanted to declare war on the Everstar pirates. Everest: Fine, we'll declare war on you, too. Who are you anyway? ???: My name is General Newman Crunch and I am the leader of the The Nation of Defense. Inferno: At least he's not captain Crunch. Mella-Belle: No, that's probably his son or something like that. ???: Don't make of my last name! This war will be over before you even have time to act! Inferno: I accept that challenge. Mella-Belle: As do I. Jackal: Count me in! Angel: I'm fighting with Austin! Grayson: I'm gonna sit back and watch. Everest: Not if you value your life! Grayson: Fine, I'll fight. Crunch: Alright, let's start this thing. To be continued...!!??!?!